


My way of telling you that I love you

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Beebo - Freeform, F/F, Flashback first date, Love, Love Confession, Notes, Special moment, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Sara has a special way of telling Ava that she loves her.





	My way of telling you that I love you

Ava was tired when she got to the Waverider. The only thing she wanted to do was snuggle with her girlfriend and sleep. The problem with that was that the Captain of the ship was nowhere to be found. Sighing, Ava got in bed by herself. She frowned as she found something under her pillow. She pulled out a little card that read: “I made a reservation at the restaurant where we had our first date. See you there. Love, Sara.” 

With a tired smile the taller blonde got off the bed and ready to meet her girlfriend. 

Soon she arrived at the restaurant. Looking around confused to not find the shorter blonde there waiting for her. She asked the waiter for their table and sat down to wait. Not long after the waiter came back with a covered plate. “I didn’t order that,” she told the waiter politely. 

“I was told to bring you this when you arrived, Ma’am.” He explained, before shrugging and leaving her alone. 

Ava lifted up the cover to find her favorite meal along with another card. She lifted the card up and read: “Sorry, I’m not there to have dinner with you. I know you haven’t eaten yet, so enjoy your dinner. Once you’re finished, go to the place I gave you your birthday gift.”

She did as she was told and enjoyed her food, then called the waiter over to pay. “It’s already been taken care of. Have a great night.” She nodded gratefully and went to her next destination; her office. 

A knock on the door stopped the Director from looking around. It was Gary, who walked in with a box and another card. “You didn’t think I’d forget about dessert, did you? I made it myself, so I hope you like it. After dessert, go to the only place I can call you from privately.” It read in Sara’s messy handwriting.

Curiously, Ava opened the box to find homemade heartshaped cupcakes. She took one out of the box, before hiding the rest in her desk for later. At the first bite, Ava couldn’t help but moan. She’d definitely have to compliment Sara’s cooking skills later. 

Next, the tall blonde went to the jumpship. On top of Sara’s crossword puzzles she found a Beebo-doll. She rolled her eyes and lifted it to find another card. Accidently she squeezed it too hard. Instead of the usual recording, it was a recording of Sara’s voice saying “I love you, Ava.” Wanting to hear ot again, she squeezed the toy. This time a second recording played: “You are my world.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she carefully set the blue toy down and grabbed the card instead. “Beebo will keep you company when I can’t be there. Hug it when you miss me, so you know I’m always thinking about you. Next, go to the place you call home. A place where you made a partially kept woman out of me.” 

Another tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. Ava felt as if her heart would burst from the love she felt for the Captain of the Legends. She grabbed Beebo and portalled straight into her bedroom. She sat the doll down on the bed and took the card that had been laying there next to a red rose. “I know you’ve had a long day and you’re tired, so I won’t make this much longer. Just one last destination. I’ll be there waiting for you. Come to the backyard, so we can watch the stars together. I can’t wait to see you. Love, Sara.” 

Ava had forgotten all about her tiredness in her mission to find her girlfriend. She’d had a great evening, finding Sara’s notes and gifts, but she wanted to actually hold her in her arms now. She rushed down the stairs and out the back door, flying into the shorter woman’s arms. “Thank you, babe. I had a great night,” she kissed her love. “Although, I don’t know what I did to deserve all this.” 

Sara shrugged grinning. “It’s just my way of telling you how great you are.” Ava blushed, making the other woman grin wider. “You’re so beautiful.” She said kissing her again. “I have one more gift for you.” 

“You’re spoiling me, Sara.” Ava responded, making her girlfriend roll her eyes. 

“You deserve the world, because that’s what you give me by being with me,” Sara told her lovingly. With that she dropped to one knee. “Ava, you are my love, my world, my everything. You’re an amazing woman, the best director the Time Bureau could have ever asked for and the perfect girlfriend. You are loving, kind, beautiful, so smart and so much more. I want to make you as happy as you make me. You make me a better person. Will you make me the luckiest woman in all of time and make a completly kept woman out of me? Director Sharpe, will you marry me?” She opened a ring box and held it out to her girlfriend. 

Tears were streaming down both women’s cheeks, as Ava pulled the shorter blonde to her feet and into a deep kiss. “I’m the lucky one here,” she whispered. “Of course, I’ll marry you, Captain Lance.”


End file.
